Product displays are important to retailers for displaying products. Product displays should be aesthetically pleasing to attract consumers to the products that are displayed. Typically, product displays are configured so as to display one size of product requiring the retailer to purchase many different sizes of displays to display the retailer's products.
One type of product display, the automatic feed product display, has become increasingly popular for displaying products. This type of display is configured so as to maintain products to be displayed at the front of the display to enhance access to and visibility of products to the consumer. The automatic feed displays eliminate a customer having to reach into the display to access a product. Conventional automatic feed displays typically are awkward or difficult to load due to the configuration of the bias that is maintained on the products to keep them at the front of the display.